Flaws in Science
by Xenobiotic Crush
Summary: Iceland had been rather flustered lately, jealous, and a bit angry with himself. His heart yearns while his mind knows its not right... Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Letters From Norge

Flaws in Science

-Chapter One-

Letters from Norge

Iceland sighed quietly as he took a sip of his iced tea, the ice cubes hitting against the fine china he held in his hand. In the other hand laid a note, tarred envelope to his right. The letter had been from his older brother, Norway. It'd been far too long since they'd talked. Norway had to go away to a convention half way across the globe for a few weeks, and this was his last week gone. His eyes scanned the letter slowly, catching every detail, every letter, each tone… Emil could almost hear Lukas's exact voice flowing through his mind. He eased back against his wooden chair, closing his eyes just to hear his voice perhaps one more time, but was interrupted by a loud snowball hitting a window not too far from where he was. It startled him, his iced tea spilling over the rim and falling onto his brown pants. It didn't leave much of a stain, but he didn't like being dirty. With a few mumbles and a roll of his eyes he got up to said window to see who had made the snowball. Outside the window stood a tall figure in a black trench coat with a red dress shirt underneath. His hair was blonde and as wild as ever.

"Denmark…," Emil scoffed, going to unlock his front door. "Mathias, what are you doing here…?"

"The bright, blue eyed Dane ran over, slipping and stumbling but his smile never faltering. "Icy!" Mathias called.

"I asked, what are you doing here?" Emil repeated himself, kind of annoyed.

"I wanted to see if Nor was home yet, " the Dane said, looking down on the smallest and youngest Nordic.

"You know he's going to be gone for a few more days, Mathias,"

"I know…" sighed the larger man. "But I was just hoping maybe he'd be home..,"

Emil sighed, leaning against the door frame ".. I know… Me too…"

Truth be told, Emil really liked his brother… a lot. Not in that brotherly way or Nordic Five family kind of way, but the way that when he heard his voice his heart fluttered, or when he saw his smile his face went red. The only problem was the Dane obviously had feelings for Lukas, just like him. That's part of the reason he detested Mathias so much. He'd get jealous real easily over his brother. Another thing was Lukas knew how the Dane wanted him… but Emil had to keep his mouth shut tight. They were brothers, it wasn't right… But Emil could swear, his brother gave him those looks…

Emil's thoughts were cut short by the Dane's loud voice.

"But anyways, you seemed pretty lonely without Norge… So I thought I'd stop by. Want to go out drinking with me and Gilbert?"

"…no thank you… I don't drink " 'and Norway wouldn't be proud…' he added in his head.

"Suit yourself" Shrugged Denmark. "See you later, Icy…!" Mathias waved.

Iceland waved back, going inside his warm house. He went back to where he had been sitting before, but the letter had fallen on the floor, back side up. There, on the back, were four simple words. Emil picked it up, reading it over and over again.

It read, "I love you, bror."

Emil could feel his face heating up… he knew he was probably taking the 'I love you-' in the wrong way, but he didn't care. Just to have that one moment, one second of love he had longed for.

"Lukas…" He mumbled, clenching the letter. "…Come home soon,"

With that he folded up the letter, placed it neatly down on a coffee table, and decided it was high time for a shower. He had lots of thinking to do.

The next few days went by excruciatingly slow, listening to soft music, doing countless hours of paper work, waiting by the door impatiently for Lukas… It was a little stressful, but he could manage.

It was December 14th by the time Norway got back. It was around 10:25PM as he stepped into the home with his large luggage behind him, flipping his hair out of his face. His hair was quite long, though his Nordic cross hair pin wasn't in.

"Island…?" Norway called out, stepping in and closing the door. "Island?" He called again, making it around the house until he got to the living room. There, on the couch, was an asleep Emil. His brown coat was flung across his body, white dress shirt wrinkled, brown pants bunched up, and his hair a mess. Lukas chuckled, grabbing a woolen blanket and set it down lightly over his brother before turning the nearby fire place on.

Emil curled up, a light hum escaping his soft lips. Lukas looked back over at him, walking over slowly.

"Norge…" Emil sighed quietly in his sleep, obviously missing his brother.

Lukas ran a soft hand through the young nation's hair, soon crawling in behind the Icelandic boy, wrapping his arms around him lightly.

"Icy…" replied the Norwegian, closing his eyes and falling asleep with his brother.

Norway woke up pretty early, wondering around the house. Not much has changed since he was gone, though a few things were moved here and there. He made it to his brother's room sometime after, opening the door cautiously. When he saw it was safe to enter, he did. Lukas made his way around the room, picking up things here and there. He came to his nightstand, opening it up. There was the letter Norway had sent, back facing up. He picked it up, reading it over and over again, still chuckling.

"…Norge?" Lukas turned around to see Emil standing there.

"Oh, " He set the letter down, closing the drawer. "Good morning, Emil… "

"What are you doing?" The silver haired boy asked quietly, tiredly.

"Reading through my letter you kept… "

Iceland blushed slightly in the dim light. "I missed you… so…" he didn't bother finishing his sentence.

Norge nodded, he understood. "I missed you too,"

Iceland's lips curved into a smile, and Norway's followed. Iceland hadn't seen that smile in years… it was just for him, and only him.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Break

-Chapter Two-

Coffee Break

Iceland took a few more steps into his bedroom to be closer to Norge. "When did you get home?" he questioned.

"Near 10:30," recalled Lukas.

"Last night?"

"yeah, when else? It's hardly 9 now,"

" Shut up," Iceland scoffed playfully.

"Only if you call me big brother," Norway said with a teasing smile, bringing up the time they learned they were brothers.

"Why do you insist on that?" Whined Emil, rolling his eyes.

" Because it's a promise…" frowned Lukas. "You don't break promises. It's not nice."

" It was a silly promise I made centuries ago," Stated Emil.

"Silly? I don't think it was silly," He began to walk out. "You and Denmark are the closest family I have…"

"Norway, I didn't kn-" Iceland was cut off.

"Save it," Norway shut Iceland's door unhappily, leaving Iceland there alone. He stood there for a few seconds before calling out to Norway.

"Norge..!" he begged, bolting out of the room. "I didn't mean it like that-" he grasped Norway's shoulder. "Listen to me…"

Norway stopped walking and turned around to face Iceland, face almost emotionless, though his eyes held the expression of sorrow…

"I'll always be your little brother… and you'll always be my big brother. Nothing can change that," declared Iceland. "It's just a little odd… I love having you as a brother, though." He chuckled.

Norway paused, a little dazed upon the young Nordic that stood in front of him. "Takk, Island."

Iceland nodded leisurely, giving an elegant, agile smile, mostly to himself.

Norway decided he'd go get some coffee, which was his utter and absolute beloved drink in the world, shuffling over and into the kitchen. He made his way over to the ajar wooden cupboard where the coffee grounds usually were and prevailed, pausing.

"…Island?" His voice had a slight shake to it, frustration hiding amongst the confusion.

"Ja, bror?" hollered Emil from the living room, laundering up a bit.

"Where's the coffee…?"

Iceland froze, eyes wide. Did he not have any coffee left? He could have sworn… Emil ran into the hard wooded kitchen, skidding in on his worn out socks. He knew how Lukas could get without his coffee.

"I-I should have it somewhere-"

"Oh, here it is," noted Norway nonchalantly, reaching up to a high cupboard Iceland would never be able to reach. "Why is it up there?"

Emil sighed, running a hand through his platinum hair. "Denmark was over yesterday and made some coffee. He must have put it up there…" That stupid Dane…

"What good would that do if he wasn't able to see your priceless face about it~" hummed Lukas.

Emil just stood there, realizing just how stupid he must have looked sliding into the kitchen. "Shut it."

Lukas just laughed. "Like that."

Emil pouted, shuffling his way out of the lit kitchen, back into the living room where he'd fallen asleep. It was only then that Emil realized Norge's blanket was on the couch where he'd fallen asleep. Strange . . . But he'd let it go over his head for now.

Emil began cleaning up once again, rather OCD that his house look neat, though the Dane's visit didn't help. Emil kept finding his socks stuffed between the cushions. Nice, Mathias. Though Emil occasionally found some of the huge egotistical Dane's money in there too. Not bad.

Norway found the way over near Iceland. "Island… we need more coffee…," He took a pause to sip at his mug held loosely in his right hand. "Preferably in two or so hours."

"What do you mean, 'more coffee'!? I buy you twenty things a month, I swear!" Sighed Emil. "That's like, one a day…!"

Norway shrugged as though it was no deal at all. "…so?"

"So? That's my money going down the drain... Why can't you buy your own coffee for once? It's not my responsibility,"

"I have my own coffee at my place…this is your home-"

"Yeah, but you stay here like it's your own… So treat things like it's your own," Sighed Emil.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me…" drawled Norge. "Denmark is coming over later." Norway took a sip of his coffee insouciantly, avoiding eye contact with his brother and his free hand shoved into a pocket of his.

Iceland stood there, considerably shocked. "What do you mean he's coming over?" Lukas could have at least asked him about it before just letting him come over. "This isn't just your home, Norge…,"

"Sorry," he shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. "I just thought it'd be an alright idea. I can call it off if you'd like. "

Emil shook his head. "No, don't… There's no point canceling it now…" a pastel sigh escaped his featherlike lips, eyes fluttering closed for a few moments.

The Norwegian stood there silently, restful coffee mug in his hand. Lukas studied the boy in front of him and his supple looks… He couldn't seem to help himself but take a step forward, taking a better look at the boy.

The Icelandic boy opened his mauve coloured eyes, "When is he going to be here-," Emil paused mid-sentence, a light blush blanketing his cheeks in a muted pink. "Norway… What are you …?" He didn't bother finishing. "You know what. Never mind…" he chuckled apprehensively.

"..Uhm…around 2 P.M, " Mumbled Norway, taking a step back quickly as if it never happened.

"Alright… He better not shove is socks into my couch again.." Emil slurred.

Norway chuckled lightly at that, the smell of coffee filling the home.

The Dane came bursting through the door, full of life, attitude, and party. It seemed as though nothing could bring this creature down.

"Hey!" yelled Denmark, his voice so loud it echoed throughout the home. "Norge, Icy, I'm here!"

"Yeah, yeah, we hear you." Sighed Emil, walking over to the front door, Norway behind him. "What are you waiting for…? Come in," he insisted.

"Fantastisk! " roared Mathias, bringing the two brothers into a hug. "Welcom back, Norgey~!"

"Mhm... " Lukas nodded in the squished hug. "Takk. Y-you can let go now, Mathias. "

"Please..." Wheezed Emil.

Denmark laughed "You guys are so weak! Don't appreciate a good hug when you get one."

"I'm not too sure you could appreciate getting your bones crushed by a hug, Mathias... " retorted Lukas. It made Emil chuckle quielty.

"Hey!" Pouted Mathias. "My hugs are not bone crushing."

"...To be honest," started Emil. "They kind of are. "

Their laughter filled the Icelandic home with good cheer and happyness... something perhaps it had needed for quite some time now.

_Welcome home, Norway._


End file.
